cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Leones
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Formation The Kingdom of Leones was founded on the 30th November 2012. The first king of the country Aernwyn, sought to gather the peoples together from the area of the world known as Sweden, to form a new country with ideals of peace, fellowship and to bring about a better life for every citizen. The king was inaugurated on this date and the country came into existence. Immediately after forming, the king and his people knew that joining an alliance would enable peace and further prosperity for it's people, and the king agreed to join The Imperial Order, an alliance to which it is still part of today. In a historic move the nation joined the Order a day after its creation, and it owes a lot to it's existence today. On the very same day the Kingdom of Leones agreed to become a part of the Blue trading sphere, and is currently part of a trade circle in the sphere. The Imperial Order Summary The Kingdom of Leones joined the New Imperial Order on the 1st December 2012. The King Aernwyn is currently employed by the government of the New Imperial Order as both a diplomat and military NCO. On the 3rd February 2013, Aernywn was made the Imperial Guard of Media Affairs. National Wars The Battle of Formation Recently after coming into existence, the Kingdom of Leones only enjoyed peace for a very short while. The Kingdom was attacked only 3 days into it's existence. A nation known as Savalenia decided to attack the country for what it claimed was monetary purposes. Overnight the Kingdom of Leones was devastated, and the King awoke to a nation in anarchy, 114 soldiers died. The war ended in a truce, which was brokered by The Imperial Order. The people of Leones were left in shock and devastation, but it is solely in part thanks to the Order how the nation was rebuilt with monetary aid and an increased defense budget. The War of Loyalty Having been a part of The Imperial Order for well over a month, the King of Leones, Aernwyn, decided to show his loyalty to the order by assisting with the removal of a ghost, the nation was named Gaall. Having readily prepared the nation for war, the King signed the Royal Act on the 7th January 2013. The war was a victory and the nation of Gaall surrendered on the 15th January 2013. The Kingdom of Leones lost 2,198 soldiers in the war, but was successful in it's military campaign. Alliance Wars Equilibrium War The Kingdom was called up to war on the 18th January 2013. Along with its allies, The New Imperial Order entered into a war against Umbrella. The war is still ongoing, and in a statement the King of Leones stated that war on the shores of Leones was near, and that the Kingdom should expect its enemies to come knocking soon. However he assured citizens that the military was fully prepared, and the defense budget was being utilized. On the 3rd February 2013, the Kingdom of Leones launched 2 offensive wars in defense of the Equilibrium Coalition and as part of The Imperial Order. The first attack against the nation of Cyrantia (member of Umbrella) was launched, and the king committed 1000 soldiers to the conflict. On the same day the king also pledged 1000 other soldiers to fight a war against the nation of Meldanen (member of the Mushroom Kingdom). There were sustained attacks by the Kingdom in the form of air strikes and cruise missile strikes against strategic military installations in both countries. The conflict is still ongoing...